My Name is Edward
by IsabellesGrace
Summary: “My name is Edward, I live on the second floor. Upstairs from you.” “Yeah,” He smiled. “It'll always be us, right? You'll be with me?” “Of course,” I responded immediately, “forever, right?” Inspiration from the song, My Name is Luca.
1. Chapter 1

**My Name is Edward**

The little girl had just moved into her new apartment with her mom. Her parents had split apart a long time ago...she doesn't see her dad much anymore. Her curious nature had sent her up and down the staircase of the building and looking around hallways. Watching people go by, her big brown eyes peering at everything new. She rather liked her new surroundings. It would be a nice place to play, she thought.

She eventually made her way upstairs back to her room. As she was about to open the door, she saw a little boy. He looked about her age, so she walked over to him.

"Hey," She spoke tentatively. The boy turned to her. He was startled by her presence and flinched at her voice.

"Hey." He said quietly. He turned his head back to the wall he was looking at. She looked at him. He had a pretty weird hair color. But she liked it. He had pretty green eyes that were shiny like her red shoes that she was wearing. He had a bruise on his arm.

"Why are you out here?" She asked him, sitting down beside him.

"My parents didn't want me in the house. So I sit out here when they tell me to." He said, just as quietly.

"What's your name? Where do you live?" She questioned the boy again.

"My name is Edward, I live on the second floor. Upstairs from you." He answered.

"I'm Bella," The girl said, pushing her hand out to the boy, "I live right here," She pointed at the door.

Edward nodded.

It was a long silence as both of them stared at the wall, Bella started to clack her heels together.

"So, does that make us friends?" She spoke.

"Yah. I'd like a friend." Edward responded in a louder voice.

"Good," Bella said.

"Bella!" Her mom called her.

"Oh, sorry, Edward. My mommy wants me back. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Probably." He told her.

"Okay. I'll come out to play tomorrow." She promised. She'd always promise Edward.

**********************************

"Edward!" I called out into the hallway. I saw his silhouette rise from behind the table in the hallway as he made his way over to me.

"Why are you over there?" I asked him.

"My dad is looking for me." He answered simply.

"Oh...you could come and stay inside my house if you want." I offered to him. I didn't want his dad to find him again.

"You know that will only make it worse. Piss him off more. Plus he'd know where I was. Look." He pointed to a gash in his side. Edward's dad was an abusive father.

"Broke Mom's picture of her sister. She wasn't exactly gonna say anything...but I could tell she was upset. She hasn't seen her in years, you know."

Six years Edward and I have known each other. We were happy about turning thirteen too. It made us official teenagers. We felt pretty good.

"My mom heard something yesterday. Some kind of troublesome kind of fight..."

Edward sighed. "Don't ask me what it was. It was pretty brutal. Don't really want to talk about it."

He went over to stare at the wall. Just like when we first met. I sat down next to him.

"C'mon." I persuaded. This had reminded me of the first time that he told me he was abused.

"_Why do you have all these marks?" the girl asked the boy. They sat at their usual place facing the wall infront of her door._

"_Cause I'm clumsy...I walked into the door again..." He said, quietly, just as he usually did._

"_You say that all the time. You can't walk into the door and get these horrible bruises time after time."_

"_It's not your business anyway, Bella."  
"It is my business. I'm your best friend for Pete's sake! I deserve to know what's happening to you."_

"_Fine!" He shouted, at the girl, and she was shocked by his outburst. "My dad, he hurts me okay?! He hurts me and my mom."_

_She gasped. Tears slipped down her cheeks for her friend. Such a cruel fate for a child..._

"_Your only hit until you cry....you don't ask questions and you don't argue anymore..." He whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear it._

"_That's...that's positively horrible! Why don't you go to the police?!" She asked in a hushed voice._

"_We've tried. Nothing broken, nothing thrown. Nothing for the police to go on really...plus my dad promises that he'll hurt us worse if we tell...so we just take it. What else can we do?"_

"_But that's...."_

"_I know." He finished for her. And she hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back._

"Just like when we first met, huh? Always at this wall. Just you and me."

"Yeah," He smiled. "It'll always be us, right? You'll be with me?"

"Of course," I responded immediately, "forever, right?"

We both smiled and hugged each other. I'd help Edward out of this horrible mess. One way or another.

**New story...I seem to have an attatchment to abuse. But this will be more lovey dovey than my first one.**

**Tell me if you like it.**

**_IsabellesGrace_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who can it be now?**

**Song: Who can it be now-Men at Work  
**

Since I've lived here most of my young life, I remember when some of the new neighbors had moved in. A couple in particular stand out. Jasper was the first one to move in after me, which was about . Jasper was a quiet, lanky, long-haired blond boy...or so it appeared.

_Edward and I looked back down the hallway after we heard some clamoring downstairs. We turned away from our wall and faced the long walkway. We saw a boy with blond hair step out first. His eyes wide with fear. A man appeared behind the boy, ushering him along the hallway to the door opposite of my house. The boy and I exchanged glances before he scurried inside like a frightened animal. That boy had spiked our interest in the boy from that day forward. Day in and day out, Edward and I would sit at that wall staring at the boy's door. Waiting for him to come out. And one day he did._

_We watched as the doorknob jiggled and opened quietly. We saw the blond boy stick his head out and look around cautiously. _

"_Hey!" I called out to him. A look of horror crossed the boys face and he shut the door immediately. _

"_Darn." I whispered. "Am I scary or something?" I turned to ask Edward. He smiled and whispered back a 'no'. _

_We waited for the blond boy again, and the next day he came out again. This time being ushered around by his father again. He had his hand on the boys back and approached us. _

"_Hello, I'm sorry that my son was so rude yesterday. Allow me to introduce us. I'm Matthew Whitlock. And this is my son, Jasper Whitlock. He's...a little cautious of people and things...forgive him."  
"It's fine," I told Mr. Whitlock, "Hi, Jasper. I'm Bella. Bella Swan, that is. And this here is Edward. Edward Masen. He's a good friend of mine. You could be our good friend too if you want."_

_Jasper nodded eagerly. Since that day, Jasper has remained one of our best friends._

Edward wasn't out of his house yet so I went to check up on Jasper.

"Did they knock today?" I asked him as he cracked the door open. He nodded yes, solemnly.

"They keep knocking. I want them to go away. I'm perfectly fine. Great state of mental health."

"Of course, Jasper. Wanna come outside to the wall?"

His eyes became wide with fear.

"Uh...no, they might find me out there...the knocking...."

Jasper has what is called delusional paranoia. He thinks that some mental institution is looking for him constantly. He hears knocking on his door. It was a fear triggered by the mental institution trying to take him away early in his life.

"Okay. Is it fine if Edward and I come in then?"

"Of course." Jasper answered, holding his door wide open for us.

Before I walked inside, I heard a clamoring from far down the hallway followed by a high pitched screech. I ran down the hallway thinking..._Alice..._

Alice was the one to move in directly after Jasper. She was something else....

"_Hi." A chipper small girl said to me. I looked up from the wall to face her._

"_Hi," I said back, tentatively at first..._

"_I'm Alice Brandon. I just moved in. What's your name?" She asked in a pretty chimey voice. She had short and spikey yet black hair. She was _

"_I'm Bella Swan. I live right there." I pointed to the door. Alice looked at the door for a moment before her eyes went blank. She froze like a statue. I watched as her body started trembling violently._

"_Alice?!" I asked, becoming frightened. She collapsed onto the floor and screamed out bloody murder._

_I reached down to her and shook her over and over._

"_Alice! Alice! Alice!"_

_After a moment she blinked and looked up at me. _

"_Premonition." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Sorry, that happens sometimes. I can never really control the visions..."_

"_Visions?" I asked, curiously. After all, she just collapsed on the floor._

"_Yes. I can see into the future if something triggers it. Evidently you are a big part in my future. That's what happens..." She trailed off, looking back at the door, "So! Does that mean we are friends? Wait-yes we are." She had answered all my questions. And friends we were._

I wondered what Alice could have possibly seen that would have triggered her visions...this hadn't happened in a while.

When I found her, she was standing beside a burly looking boy.

"Uhm...she looked at me and then started screaming, I swear I didn't do anything." The boy quickly defended himself.

I grabbed Alice and attempted to sooth her by rubbing her arms and told her it would be alright.

She woke up and screamed a name: "EMMETT!"

"Yes?" The boy said. He was tall. He had huge muscles for our age...and he had a mop of brown curly hair on his head.

"Friends," She said pointing at all three of us. Jasper came running down the hallway. "All of us," Alice corrected herself, "Even Edward, wherever the heck he is."

"Alice, are you okay..." He trailed off looking up at the burly boy. Jasper backed away slowly, his eyes growing wide with fear. I watched him as he sprinted back up the hallway.

"So, Emmett is it? Did you move here?"

"Yep!" He grinned. "Emmett McCarty. And you two are...?"

"Alice Brandon. This is Bella Swan. And that guy that ran away is Jasper. There is another boy too...he's Edward Masen."

"Okay. So why were you screaming, Alice?"

"Oh. Because when I have visions I collapse and just scream. My mind is being filled with things and it just triggers stuff."

"You can see into the future?" Emmett questioned.

"Yep!"

"And what was up with that Jasper person?" He asked next.

I sighed and told him Jasper's story. He had asked about Edward, but I dismissed that question. It was really Edward's story to tell...I'm not supposed to tell anyone without his permission.

Jasper met Emmett and they became instant friends. Jasper had learned that Emmett was not after him at all and accepted him.

We all waited in Jasper's house for Edward...but we were not expected who walked in instead...

**Second chapter....first chapter TWO REVIEWS. Wow, thanks you two. You get a shoutout. AriCullen1134 and lynne0731.**

**Thank you so much. After I saw those reviews, I started typing immediatly afterwards. I really love reviews. Thank you again. **

**_IsabellesGrace_**

**_P.S. Give a review, get a chapter so much faster.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**She's a little too good for me**

**Song: She's a little too good for me-Bryan Adams**

I watched as Edward's father stumbled through the door, booze in hand.

"Where the hell is Ewward?!" He slurred at all of us.

"He's not here, Mr. Masen. Now, I suggest you try knocking before entering someone else's home." Mr. Whitlock told him.

"Ffffuck you, Matthew. I know your hiding my good for nothing son somewhere in this goddamn house." He proceeded to walk around in the house, knocking random items over in search of Edward.

"Mr. Masen! Leave this house at once! You are putting all of these children in danger. Leave now!" Mr. Whitlock told him again.

He stopped his search. "Putting kids in danger? Ha! I bet that stupid slut, Bellsha is hiding him. She's whorin' out for him anyway."

I gasped at his name calling. Alice rushed over to me and soothed me. "He's not right in the head, Bella. He's just throwing out random insults. He just wants to find Edward...it's fine, Bella. We all know that you aren't what he says...it's okay, Bella."

Mr. Masen left after his name calling to me and Jasper shut the door.

"Where is Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know...I haven't seen him this morning...we have to find him before his dad does." I scrambled out the door and ran down the hallway.

"Bella!" I heard the three of them calling me, but I wasn't paying attention...until I hit someone.

"Ooof!" I cried out as I fell to the floor. Standing above me was a lovely blond, she looked like she could be a supermodel.

"Oh, uhm...sorry." I apologized quickly. The girl just looked at me. "Well...watch where you are going then." She said. The way she said it wasn't mean or killer, but the words I knew were.

"Who are you?" She asked me. The others caught up to me and looked at the blond.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan. This is Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCarty." I watched as Jasper slowly backed behind Emmett, seeking shelter from the stranger.

"Well, I'm Rosalie Hale. I just moved here a couple of hours ago. Do you all live here too?"  
"Yeah. Emmett's only been here a couple of days, but we've been here for a couple years...sorry to cut this conversation short...but I've gotta go find someone...." And I rushed past Rosalie and ran down the stairs for Edward. I knew that he had to been somewhere inside...he's afraid of the sunlight and he knows better than to leave the apartment complex. I jumped down the stairs and landed in the lobby. From there, I ran to the empty ballroom...I knew he hid there sometimes because his dad never checked under the tables. When I entered, it was dark, a heard a bit of jazz music playing in the background softly, and I went to lift all of the sheets covering the tables. As I lifted one, I found Edward.

"Edward!" I shouted softly. I crawled under the table with him and put the sheet back down.

"Edward...what happened to you?" I looked over his body. Badly bruised...he was slightly bloody.

"Your dad is looking for you." I told him in a hushed whisper.

"I know." He answered back.

"Oh, Edward." I threw my arms around him and hugged his abused body. "Why you? You are so good. Why, Edward, why?"

"Better me than you, Bella." He told me as he hugged me back.

"Your dad came to...see us..."

"What did he say." Edward asked in a dangerous voice.

"Well...you understand that he was not sober in the slightest and well...he sorta called me out..."  
"What did he say to you, Bella."

"He said that I was a stupid slut and that I was whoring out for you...it's fine though-" I didn't get to finish before Edward was hugging me even tighter.

"You know that you are neither of those, Bella. And I can't believe my dad is such a goddamn idiot...jeez, Bella. Why do you even like me? You could find a so much better friend. Your a little too good for me, Bella."

"I love you, Bella. Forever."

"I love you too, Edward. Forever, right?" I held out my pinky and he entwined his with mine. "Forever." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

**Yup. Now you really start to see Bella and Edward. And I got Rosalie in too. And thank you two...AGAIN. ****AriCullen1134 and lynne0731, thank you for your promises of pimping and telling me I'm awesome! XD**

**I love it, you guys. Thanks a bunch!**

******_IsabellesGrace_**

******_P.S. See how fast I update with reviews? Do it a again and you'll get another update...TODAY.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT QUESTION**

**I'm going to write an EPOV today. I want you to leave a comment telling me which chapter you'd like to hear from Edward on. Just pick one of the three chapters you see.**

**Tell me which chapter you'd like to hear, and then you'll get it...TODAY. IF I get comments. =D**

**Also, if you do NOT want to hear an EPOV, then tell me so. We shall see who wins. XD**

_**IsabellesGrace**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Just what I needed**

**Song: Just what I needed- The Cars  
**

The little boy sat facing the wall. He was always here. It's where he sat to be unnoticed, to be less bothersome to his parents. And his dad. He rubbed his arm, still aching from where his dad had punched him.

"Ow." He whispered silently. But he did not cry. He would not cry. You are weak when you cry.

He heard someone stumbling down the hallway. He heard the clack of tiny feet until he heard them stop and felt someone behind him.

"Hey," He heard a girl's voice speak in his ear. He flinched at her voice. He wasn't used to people speaking to him. He turned to look at her. She had pretty big brown eyes. They reminded him of chocolate...and he loved chocolate. She had pretty brown hair too. It was shiny. Kinda the shoes that she was wearing. And he liked it.

"Hey," He answered her shyly. He turned his head back to the wall...hoping this would be the last conversation. His dad didn't like him talking to people.

"Why are you out here?" She said to him again.

"My parents didn't want me in the house. So I sit out here when they tell me to." He continued to speak quietly. His dad told him to always speak in whispers because people don't like him.

"What's your name? Where do you live?" She continued to question. Peering into his eyes.

"My name is Edward, I live on the second floor. Upstairs from you." He answered simply. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone his real secret.

"I'm Bella," She said, pushing her hand out to him. He stared at it for a moment as if it was turning into a monster. "I live right here," She said, motioning to a door on the right of the hall.

It was a long and painful silence as Bella stood there, clacking her shiny shoes together.

"So does that make us friends?" She asked in a tentative voice.

"Yah. I'd like a friend." He responded more eagerly.

"Good." Bella smiled at him. It warmed his heart.

"Bella!" He heard a grown woman's voice shouting out.

"Oh, sorry, Edward. My mommy wants me back. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Probably." He responded. Of course he would be here. Anything but his house. Anything.

"Okay. I'll come out to play tomorrow." She promised. He'd learn soon enough that she'd keep promises. She's good at that.

**********************************

"Edward!" I heard my name being called out by Bella. Ah, Bella. The person that I love so much. The person that has stuck by me for so long. Ah, dear Bella...

I stood up from behind the table.

"Why are you over there?" She asked me with a curious look on her face.

"My dad is looking for me." I answered back in a stoic voice. I didn't want to tell her. It'd make her upset. I don't like making Bella upset.

"Oh...you could come and stay inside my house if you want." She was always so sweet...so caring, always loving. Oh, Bella. If only you knew how much I care for you.

"You know that will only make it worse. Piss him off more. Plus he'd know where I was. Look." I lifted my shirt up and showed her a gash in my side. She gasped and reached her hand out for it and I quickly shoved my shirt back on. There was no need for hormonal reactions to Bella's touch right now. We were thirteen. Peeerfect time for me to be in love with Bella. After all, we have known each other for six years. I've loved her since then, but my body hasn't up until now...

"Broke Mom's picture of her sister. She wasn't exactly gonna say anything...but I could tell she was upset. She hasn't seen her in years, you know."

Poor Esme. I know she misses my mom. And I know my mom misses her.

"My mom heard something yesterday. Some kind of troublesome kind of fight..." Bella mentioned. I could tell she wanted to know what happened. I sighed.

"Don't ask me what it was. It was pretty brutal. Don't really want to talk about it." I went over to stare at the wall again. Counting the horrible patterns that were scattered across the wall. She came to sit down next to me.

"C'mon." She urged. It reminded me of the first time she found out about what goes on in my house.

"_Why do you have all these marks?" The girl asked the him one day. They sat in their usual place. In front of that wall at the end of the hallway._

"_Cause I'm clumsy...I walked into the door again..." He lied to her again. He always lied to her. This time wouldn't be any different._

"_You say that all the time. You can't walk into the door and get these horrible bruises time after time." She had learned...that's not good. He didn't want anyone to know. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt. He couldn't do that to Bella, the person he loved the most._

"_It's not your business anyway, Bella." He snapped at her. He hadn't meant to become angry with her, but she shouldn't care!_

"_It is my business. I'm your best friend for Pete's sake! I deserve to know what's happening to you."_

_She shouted back at me. She was right...she was so very right...but so very wrong..._

"_Fine!" He snapped. He'd tell her. Now. "My dad, he hurts me okay?! He hurts me and my mom."_

_The girl gasped. He watched as tears spilled from her pretty brown eyes and slid down her pretty pink cheeks. _

"_Your only hit until you cry....you don't ask questions and you don't argue anymore..." He whispered almost silently..._

"_That's...that's positively horrible! Why don't you go to the police?!" She asked him in a hushed voice. Like we hadn't already thought of that._

"_We've tried. Nothing broken, nothing thrown. Nothing for the police to go on really...plus my dad promises that he'll hurt us worse if we tell...so we just take it. What else can we do?"_

_Nothing. We are trapped in his evil snare. _

"_But that's...." She started._

"_I know." He finished for her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly._

"Just like when we first met, huh? Always at this wall. Just you and me."

"Yeah." I smiled. "It'll always be us, right? You'll be with me?" I pray to God everyday, sweet Bella.

"Of course," She responded almost instantly, "forever, right?"

We both grinned at each other and we hugged. Bella would always help me. I'd always help her. Forever, right? Yes, Bella. Forever.

**There you have it. A little view into Edward's world. Thanks for helping me chose. And you picked right, you got to see a new character. ;)**

**_IsabellesGrace_**

**_WEBSITE!!!! I HAVE ONE!!!!!! www(dot)isabellesgrace(dot)webs(dot)com_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Decode**

**Song: Decode-Paramore  
**

Rosalie wasn't exactly quick to join our group...in fact, she was quite frightened of us for almost a month. Telling us that we weren't fit to be friends or even fit to exist. Later, of course, she apologized for her outlandish behavior. She asked if she could join in our friendship, and we readily accepted. We learned that Rosalie also has a mental illness. At a young age, poor Rosalie was diagnosed with Kleptomania.

"I did it first when I was two. I took a pack of paper clips from the store and my mom kept apologizing to the store and scolded me. Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing was wrong." She looked at us with sad eyes. "If I take anything of yours, please tell me to give it back. I really don't mean to hurt anyone. It's just...I have this odd urge to take it..."  
"Does it have anything to do with the object itself?" Alice asked.

"No. I just want random things. I once stole a rubber band from a child. And it's my most prized possession. And I have no idea why either."

"Don't feel bad, Rose. I have bibliomania." Emmett consoled her.

"I have to take books that I see. They might not have any value to them at all, but I horde them. Papers with writing and books. Anything like that I see, I take. So don't feel bad for taking stuff. I do it too." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"And, Rose," Jasper cut in, "I'll let you have whatever you want from me."

"Me too." Alice chimed in.

"And me." Emmett said.

"Of course." Edward answered.

"We all love you, Rose. Plus, we already gave Emmett all of our books." I teased. We laughed. We always would.

*******************************************

"Rene?" I shouted as I walked back inside my house. "Mom?" I tried again as I set my bag outside the door.

In that instant, I hear giggles that could have only been my mother. I rounded the corner of the house and entered the living room to see my mom with her new boyfriend Phil.

"Hey, mom," I said. She ignored me for a moment and continued to talk to Phil.

"Hey, sweetie." She answered back, dismissively. I glared at Phil and walked up to my room.

For a fifteen year old girl, this was sucky. This is really the times when you need your mom to discuss sex, your period, and boy stuff in general. But it doesn't really help when your mom is having boy issues of her own. All of my friends had problems and I was no exception. Technically, this would be called neglect. My mom is usually never home and I'm never given dinner. And no, my mom does not go grocery shopping.

I took my shoes off and started throwing them at the wall nearest the living room.

"ISABELLA MARIE! STOP THAT THIS RIGHT NOW!"

I sneered at my door and ran out the door. There is only one person I can find right now.

"Edward," I called out, seeing him sit in at the wall. He looked up at me and his sparkling green eyes met my brown ones.

"Bella," A smile graced his face and I blushed.

"Hey, my mom has her boyfriend over..."

He patted the empty space beside him. "C'mere."

I sat down next to him. "What's up?" He grimaced.

"My mom is trying to contact Esme again. She's doing it in secret, you see...so it's hard to find time when my bastard of a father isn't hanging around drunk off his ass."

"Things can only get better." I told him.

"Sure. Wouldn't you know that better than anyone."

But he was right. Things only got worse for me, but I'd make sure things got brighter for him. He deserved it.

"But I'll help you, Edward." I turned to face him.

"I love you, and I'll pull you out of this mess. Even if I have to dive into your world."

_Two years later..._

"Bella..." I heard a voice calling my name. I dismissed the sound, I was trying to sleep.

"Bella! You promised me!!! Wake up!" The chimey voice could only belong to one person.

"Alice..." I mumbled.

"It's gonna happen today, I know it! So don't let it escape you!"

"You said that last month too, Ice, but it didn't happen then either."  
"Don't call me Ice!" Ice...derived from last summer when we all went camping out in the lobby and we froze her hair with the icebox in the bar.

"Whatever...I just don't think it will happen. It's not meant to b-"  
"Shut up!" Alice screeched at me. "NEVER say that. Alice is always right!"

"Whatever...I give up." I jumped out of my bed and followed Alice out of the door.

"Jasper." She greeted him behind the door. He creaked his door open slightly and grinned at the two of us.

"Today, Ice?" He asked. She growled in response but answered with a reluctant 'yes'.

He came out and followed us down the hallway.

"Rose!" We all shouted. She opened her door to reveal her beautiful blond hair pinned back at the sides with paper clips.

"Cute!" Alice cried. Seeing the paper clips had been colored a pink shade.

"Thanks," Rose said, "Today, right?" Alice nodded at her.

We made our last stop at Emmett's.

"Em!" Rose shouted. He flung open his door at the sound of her voice and looked at us.

"Ooooh, right." He said, remembering. "Thanks, Rose. I almost forgot." He admitted sheepishly.

I looked at him and saw papers sticking out from his pockets and pens and pencils behind his ears.

He looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, yeah!" He looked at himself. He reached into his pockets and handed the paper to Alice and shook off all of his extra papers and pens.

We all continued down the hall we saw Edward, but he hadn't seen us yet.

"Go!" Alice urged as the rest of them hid behind various plants and tables.

I took a deep breath and continued down the hallway by myself. Once I reached him he smiled at me. He'd gotten so mature. He lost most of his boyish features and he developed a well built body. He was the man I loved for what...11 years now?

"Hey Be-" But I didn't let him finish before I kissed him.

Boy I was screwed...how did Alice get me to do this?

**I'm making up for not updating in a while...please review if you forgive me! **

**If I get enough reviews, you could get another chapter TODAY. Won't that be great...**

**_IsabellesGrace_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Circle**

**Song: Circle-Eddie Brickell  
**

I looked at Edward. He looked at me. He reached his hands up to scatter his hair and looked at the floor for a moment.

"Bella..." Was the only thing he said.

"Uhm...yeah, so I'm sorry if you didn't want that, I mean I know it was all really random...but you know that's how I do things and such so-" Like he did not get to finish his thoughts, I was not allowed to finish my rambling before he dragged my lips back onto his.

"Fucking brilliant..." He muttered, looking at me with his green eyes.

"Bad?" I asked shyly.

"Hell no." He answered hugging me to his body. I heard hushed whispering from the 'plants' and 'tables'. I heard Alice's distinct chimed laughter from behind the ficus.

"I didn't know plants could talk!" I yelled to Alice.

"I'm a ficus! We all know ficuses can't talk!" She shot back.

"Hush, Ice!" Rosalie yelled from the table she was crouching behind.

"Real smooth, guys." Edward drawled. "I mean, real brilliant. A talking ficus and a whispering table. I applaud your efforts." Edward finished gracefully, pretending to hold a goblet up to them.

I heard a rustling from the talking ficus and Alice shot up. Leaves sticking out from her hair as she made her way over to me.

"Bee, we all knew _this _was coming," Alice gestured to me sitting in Edward's lap, "I just had to use my awesome fortune telling powers to convince you of that."

"I thought ficuses couldn't talk..." I mumbled turning my head into Edward's shirt.

"I'm not a fucking ficus!" Alice cried, shaking all of the leaves from her head.

"You'd make a nice one." Jasper murmured picking all of the excess leaves from Ice's hair.

"Okay!" Rosalie shouted, "I am **done **playing matchmaker! I got spiderwebs in places I didn't even know existed!" She flailed her arms around trying to remove the offensive webs. Emmett popped his head out from the package he was hiding behind.

"Whose next?" He grinned cheekily. I groaned and so did Rose.

"I say me. Because I am so not crawling behind tables anymore."

"You can have the ficus." Edward quipped, smirking.

"You are so hilarious, Edward. I can't tell you how much I'm laughing on the inside." She shot a dirty glare at him.

"Okay!" Alice said, "I say we leave the lovebirds to discuss. But, Bee, I want details later. I mean all of 'em." All four of them walked into Jasper's and closed the door.

"There's not much to discuss..." I told Edward, trying to climb off his lap to sit on the floor next to him.

"Not gonna happen." He said quickly, turning me around to face him while still situated on his lap.

"Well...do you feel the same way as me?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Bella, I knew I loved you from the moment you decided to talk to that odd little boy with bruises on his arm back when we were six. So, Bella, the question is...do you think we can do it? Are you ready to take on the emotional roller coaster that is me? Carry all these scars with me? Fight with me? Fight for me?"  
I brought my hand up to caress his cheeks. "I always have, and I always will. Are you ready to deal with me and my issues too?"

He looked at me with those bright green eyes. The same green eyes that have pierced my heart since the day we met. He kissed my nose.

"Sweetheart, I'm always ready to deal with your issues. I'd fight four Emmett's for you." He chuckled, "Plus a talking ficus."

"Good." I said, not being able to say more. "So...what does that make us?"

He thought for a moment. "Boyfriend girlfriend sounds much too little...because you are my everything. But I suppose to everyone else we are the boyfriend girlfriend thing..."  
"But to us we are each other's everything?"  
"Correct." He said.

"I still can't believe Alice made me do that."

"Alice put you up to it?"

"Kinda."

"Hm..."

"She said 'today was the day'..."

"Then she was right."

"She was making guesses."

"I suppose."

"But I wanted to."

"Well...I wanted you to. So you are safe."

"That's good...I was scared. Were you shocked?"

"Very. But in a nice way. A very, very nice way."

"That's good."

"Indeed."

We were both silent for a moment.

"What about Esme?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"What about her?"

"Weren't you thinking about going to live with them?"

"I was..."

"Were?"

"Yes...but there was a brunette that stopped all those plans back when I was six. I was actually going to leave two days after your arrival."

I gasped. "Oh my God. I stopped you from having a happy life. I feel...horrible! Edward you should go with them."

"I don't want them. I want you. I always have. When you love somebody, their happiness comes before your own."

"That's not fair," I argued. "Then your happiness comes before my own and I say you go."

"But that's a negative. Because if I leave, I won't be happy."

We grew silent again. I had a crazy idea...but if he was willing...

"We should both go."

"What?"

"We should both go live with them. We both aren't happy here. Your father hurts you, and my mother doesn't give a rats ass about me."

"How would we escape them?"

"We run away. She won't care. And even if Esme doesn't let me stay with them, I know my dad lives somewhere around there..."

"How will we get there?"

"I've got money that I've saved up. We can do it, Edward. We can both escape. We can both be happy."

"What about our friends." He asked, looking at Jasper's door.

"We can come back. Just later. They will understand, right? They only want what's best for us, right?" I looked into his eyes. I saw no disagreement.

"Okay. When will we leave?"

I thought about this for a moment...we'd need a couple days to group together...we'd need two days tops really.

"Two days is really all we'll need. Talk about it a bit more, get only the things we need and head out. Sound good?"

"Perfect." He kissed me again.

We'd escape. I told him we would.

**Want an EPOV of this chapter? And if you say yes, I'll include the kiss too. ;)**

**NOT WHAT YOU THOUGHT, WAS IT?! I do that a lot...if you start to think it's one thing, I'll switch it up on you just to screw around with you. **

**Leave me some love in the form of reviews.**

**_IsabellesGrace_  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stop and Stare**

**Song: Stop and Stare- One Republic  
**

Edward and I did leave two days after that. We didn't go and tell our friends, they would only hinder us from our goal. I grabbed all the clothes I'd need and he did the same. I broke open my piggy bank and I left. I couldn't even tell my mother goodbye...she wasn't home that night. Just as I started to lock the apartment door, I got knocked over by a small force.

"Isabella Swan! How **dare **you?! I mean really!" Alice shrill scream reverberated in my eardrums.

"Ow...that was my ear, Mary-Alice. And what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you leaving us!" Her lips started to quiver and her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Alice! Shut up, this is my life, not yours." I finished locking the door and picked up my things from the floor and dusted myself off.

"How could you? I thought we were friends!"  
I sighed at Alice's puppy dog eyes and tears spilling over the corners of her dark eyelashes.

"Alice...I'm sorry. Somethings don't work out the way people plan them. I can't help the situation I'm in. Think of Edward! Please just think of him. Living with the abuse, the scared child he is...he can't take it anymore, Alice. And you wouldn't be able to either."

She paused for a moment. As if to think over this.

"I suppose your right...but why are you going?"

"Edward needs me," I said simply and shrugged. "I'm willing to go for him. It's not like my mom cares. I'll probably call her when I get up there to my dad. His name is Charlie. Lives around Edward's aunt and uncle. I'll tell her I'm fine...not that she'll care, but still..."

"Okay..." Alice whispered, still sounding heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Ice. But this is the way it has to go. I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll be back. You guys just stay put. The wall is where you'll find us again."

"Alright, Bella. Take care of yourself and Edward. I'll be expecting you back at the wall."

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Alice." I gave her a hug and ran down the floors of the apartment to see Edward sitting on the floor next to the door, looking terrified.

"The sun?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah..." He whispered back.

Edward has been afraid of the sun for as long as I can remember. Although I haven't quite figured out why, I know it had something to do with his 'father'.

"Baby steps, Edward. You and I can do this."

"We can." He stood up and grabbed my hand. I pushed open the door and we stepped outside into the bright light of the sun. The warmth beat down on the both of us as we crossed the streets, trekked down the hills, and rode many buses. Together we slept, we ate, we waited for one another. We worked as one instead of two. We ran in the rain, we sloshed through the mud, we worked through the cold.

We stopped at home.

We were welcomed inside.

We were taken in as ourselves.

We were loved.

We lived together.

We worked together.

We didn't need anyone else.

But it sure felt good to have someone else.

"Oh, Edward!" Esme gasped. "I thought I'd never see you."

She opened the door for us and we stepped inside. As I looked back, the big wooden door was shut on the storm outside and the warm bright inside pulled us in.

**I apologize for the long wait in the updates...it's been a wild couple of months. Drama was a big part in this...seeing as a girl from school decided to make me her prey. We disolved the problem quickly and I refused to put up with her bs any longer. So I shut her up, and my good friends helped out a lot. Maybe she'll see she isn't all that.**

**And I will update quicker next time. A muse struck and now I can write again! Yay. **

**I love reviews. **

**_IsabellesGrace_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl?**

Song: Are You Gonna Be My Girl-Jet

"Oh, dear, Edward, look at you! You've grown up so fast...into a respectable young man." She smiled brightly at Edward. "And this must be your 'lady friend'." Esme winked at me. Edward blushed and shook his hair out to cover his cheeks.

"Yeah...that's her..." He mumbled quietly as he set his bag down on the floor.

"Bella." I told her. "I'm Bella." Esme hugged me quickly.

"Well you two must be starving! You had a long journey and now it's time for a home cooked meal!" Esme flitted into the kitchen and starting clanging around various pots and pans.

"Rooms upstairs, kids. Carlisle will be home later to greet you. Oh, goodness I still can't believe you two are here!" She smiled at us again and turned around to open more drawers to search for food making utensils.

"C'mon." Edward looked at me, extending a hand. We walked up the stairs to the rooms. We looked in each room. A study, Esme and Carlisle's room, two other spare rooms, and finally, a room with two beds.

"Uhh...Esme?" Edward called down the stairs to her.

"Yes, Edward?" She yelled back.

"Do me and Bella share a room or something?"

"I thought you'd like to be with your 'lady friend' so yes, you do!" I heard her giggle from downstairs.

Edward grumbled something incoherently and drug his feet across the wooden floors into the room.

"Is it a big deal to share a room, Edward? I could ask Esme to move into another bedroom if you'd like..." I really didn't want to move into another bedroom.

"No, no. I like you here. Trust me." He had a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk playing on his lips. I gulped loudly. He chuckled.

"Not like that yet, you pervy little girl." He laughed harder and then abruptly stopped. "Unless...you'd like to?" He inched closer to me, a small taunting grin graced his lips now.

"I...uh...er..." I stammered as I backed away from him and I ended up falling on the bed. He leaned over me, supporting his body by placing his hands beside my head.

"Of course I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to...do you want to, Bella?" He asked again, skimming his nose along my neck and just breathing. After a few seconds of no answer, he laughed again and pulled me up from the bed.

"Not now, Bella." He tapped me on the nose. "But soon." He reprimanded.

I sighed in relief. Not that I hadn't thought about doing that kind of stuff with Edward, it's just that him and I both weren't ready to do any of that yet. I started unpacking all of the little belongings that I took with me. My favorite sweater, my jeans, shoes...

I looked over to see Edward just watching me.

"Do I entertain you or something?" I asked him without looking at him.

"Anything you do is entertaining." He answered back.

"Whatever..." Was my witty comeback. I heard the front door open and slam and I knew Carlisle had to be home.

"Carlisle! Edward is here!" Esme squealed excitedly.

Edward and I made our way downstairs to greet Carlisle.

"Edward...how are you?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Pretty good, I guess..."

Carlisle turned to me. "And you are?"

"I'm Bella. I'm a friend of Edward's." Carlisle shook my hand warmly and smiled at me.

"Good to have you, Bella. We are so glad you could take care of Edward when we couldn't." He released my hand.

"So who's hungry?" Esme asked all of us.

"I know I am..." Edward said running to the kitchen.

I laughed at his childishness and followed behind him.

**So I finally updated. Thank you for all my faithful readers. I love you all. Sorry it's taken me so long, but I finally found inspiration. **

**_IsabellesGrace_  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Inside of You**

**Song: Inside of You - Hoobastank  
**

Bella and I both finished our dinner and I hopped of my chair and grabbed mine and Bella's plates and headed for the sink to wash them.

"Edward! Don't be ridiculous!" Esme chastised gently, taking the plates from my hands as she began scrubbing.

"We'll get to chores later, dear. But right now, you have have 'lady friend' to take care of." She winked at me and pushed me out of the kitchen. I stumbled right into Bella.

"Hey..." I breathed, looking at her gorgeous brown eyes. I reached my hand out to brush a stray hair away from her face. Her lips parted slightly and her breathing became a tad erratic.

"Let's go outside." I suggested quickly.

I basically raced out the front door, my face flushed. _Wait to be a man, Masen. _ I looked back at Bella. She looked slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She mumbled, turning around, she began to walk towards the darkness. I quickly followed her and got close behind her to whisper in her ear.

"What's wrong?" I asked her again. Goosebumps broke out on her skin and I put my hands to her arms to hold her against me.

"Why won't you tell me?" I pressed.

"C-cause." She stuttered.

"Cause why?" I twisted a piece of her hair between my fingers, looping it around.

"It's not important." She squeaked.

"Mmmm..." Was all I said before I moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it gently. I heard Bella gasp and I pulled back to see her face. Her eyes were big, and her breathing, too fast. I smirked. "Still no answer?" I asked.

"It's cause...I was hoping you'd kiss me..." I could tell she was struggling to get the words out as she said that.

"I see...well...would you mind accepting a kiss from me now? I'm sorry...I just..." I kissed my way down her neck, "didn't want to get too carried away." I smiled against her skin and kissed her neck once more. I let go of her arms and allowed her to face me. We both just stood there for a moment before she jumped me. She began kissing me and yanking on my hair, I really didn't mind. I laced my fingers through her hair and kissed her back. I could feel how eager she was for this, but I had to break the kiss. We couldn't be going too far. She gasped for air when we broke apart. Her chest heaved with the effort to breathe. I laughed and kissed her nose and grabbed her hand.

"Can we go back to the house before we get arrested for fornicating in public?"  
Bella giggled and nodded. As we started walking back, I started thinking. I know that Bella wants to have sex, or at least she acts like she wants it. Hell, I want it too. Fuck, I want it so much. But I know it's too early for the both of us, and poor Bella isn't ready for that kind of a relationship right now, no matter how much she thinks that she wants it. I've wanted her like that since I started thinking about sex. Which was about 13. But at 12, I started thinking boobs were cool. Bella had boobs. Bella has boobs. I looked over at them. I want to touch Bella's boobs. My teenage hormones weren't on my side. I think they are on the opposite side of the fucking playing field! They are trying to get me to do stupid things. Stupid, wonderful things that I want to do to Bella...FUUUUCK. I ran my free hand through my hair, trying to make the dirty, yet wonderful, thoughts go away.

"Something wrong?" Bella asked, in her cute, yet devastatingly sexy voice. God, did I want to hear that voice do more than just talk...but she can talk, just...dirtier...yeah...

I shook my head again, attempting to scatter the thoughts.

"You got something stuck in your head, Edward?" She inquired, looking at me strangely.

"Yeah. And it won't go away."

"Well..what is it?"

"You." I growled and picked her up, threw her over my shoulder, and I ran back to the house. She squealed the entire way there. Demanding that she be put down. A crazy thought just entered my head. Bella's ass was right in smacking range. I debated with myself for a few seconds before I reached my hand up and smacked it. She stopped giggling and let out an out of breath moan. _Oh, shit.. _

I saw the door about ten feet ahead and I ran inside before I could let my hormones rule me. I sure didn't wanna do anything stupid with Bella. I don't want to do anything that she might regret.

"You kids have fun?" Carlisle asked us from the armchair he was seated in, reading the news.

_Lots of fun, Dad..._


	11. Chapter 11

**You and Me**

**Song: You and Me - Lifehouse**

Edward was just...gah. There aren't any words to describe the awesome sexiness of Edward Masen. What he does to me is just so indescribable. It's crazy how fast I stepped on this roller coaster of emotions. How quickly my life changed from unrequited love to him smacking my butt as he hauled me over his shoulder.

That caveman. I know he wants me...**that way**. But I don't know how I'm even supposed do any of that! My neglectful mother never told me anything. Alice was the only one to ever say anything...

Oh, Alice. How much I miss you. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett...I love each of you and I miss you with a passion that I cannot even put into words.

The best friends of my life I had to leave behind...

But I suppose it's for the best. I think the rest of the group needs to define themselves for a little while before me and Edward return to the apartment.

As we all grow up, we will undoubtedly change as people. Mature and grow. Edward and I have started this process. But our friends must also start along this path. They must find themselves before we can find them as well.

Edward tugs on my hand and drags me out of my thoughts. Carlisle had thankfully turned his attention back to the newspaper in his hands, and Edward dragged me upstairs.

I watched my feet as they took each step on the staircase. Each step you take you get closer to where you want to be...who you want to be...

Edward took me to his room and we both sat perched on his bed. He stared at me for a long moment. My cheeks flared up and I picked at the sheets nervously.

"I don't think I've ever seen something quite as beautiful as you before." He finally speaks.

I look up at him. "What brought this on?" I asked.

"I just realized how much our lives will change...how much we will go through...and I wanted to let you know that I think you are gorgeous. And also, no matter what...I will love you. Forever, right?"

"Forever." I repeated from our childhood.

I saw his blindingly happy smile grace his features; his sage green eyes sparkling with joy. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I'm sorry for what I did outside tonight...I know it wasn't exactly proper of me. Nor was it very gentlemenly of me," He continued to ramble, "I mean, you have a nice ass-oh, I'm sorry...I mean, I nice...derrière...and I did want to smack it, I'm not sorry about that...I mean, I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but I did really want to do that...OH, and for the kiss...sorry about that too...I know you said you wanted it, but...fuck...I mean, you may have not, and...Jesus...I mean..."

I burst out laughing. Edward was seriously struggling with words and he was trying so hard to apologize for 'mistreating me' and I was laughing. I'm sorry, Eddie, but that stuff is hilarious!

He ran a hand through his hair and started chuckling with me.

"I sounded pretty fucking stupid, didn't I?" He laughed full on now and I nodded yes to his observation.

We both doubled over with laughter and rolled over on his bed. Both of our eyes were tearing up from so much laughter and we both grabbed our stomachs.

When our laughter finally died down we just gazed at each other. He reached for my hand and entwined our pinkies.

We still had a lot of growing up and learning to do. But we were prepared to do this together.

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! :( But I'm going to start again on this one, and also start on Quiet One. If you haven't seen it, go check out my profile. I'm also going to try and finish The Doll, also a story of mine. I love all of my reviews/story faves/story alerters/everything else. I love you all, and thank you for sticking with me in this period of short hiatus. BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!  
**

**_IsabellesGrace_  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Life for Rent**

**Song: Life for Rent - Dido**

I watched the white clouds roll on the bright sky...just watching. I sighed as I shifted my body on the prickly grass. I felt it under my fingers.

I had been at this house for a week now. Everything just seemed so...so peaceful. Easy. Lively. Spontaneous.

I gripped a few blades of the green grass and brought it up in my fist. I watched the blades as they fell onto my torso.

I let them sit there.

"Hey, you."

I felt a hand brushing the blades away from body. I looked up to see the culprit. A bright smile of white teeth and glowing green eyes. Like the grass. Edward...

"Hey."

He frowned. "Something bothering you?" He fell to my side and gazed at me intently.

"Just feel like...I dunno. I'm missing something. I know I'm missing our friends, but we are missing something."

"Something?" He was petting the grass with his hands as he spoke.

"Yeah, like...between us. Maybe we don't know as much about each other as we'd like to."

He continued to watch me. I squirmed uncomfortably.

We sat in silence for a long while.

"You're right." He said eventually.

"Really? You think?"

He nodded and plucked grass. "Yep. I think we should leave again."

I gasped. "We've barely been here a week!"

Edward laughed and spread the plucked grass on my torso.

"I know...but...we haven't seen the world. All I've known was my run down apartment. I think we should move around. Learn the world. Explore ourselves and everything around us."

"Money?"

"Hey," He tilted my face up to his. "We'll figure it out, okay? We can get small jobs when we get into a different state."

I looked at him. "You're crazy."

He laughed. "And you're just on the ride for crazy. Does that make you insane for wanting to be with crazy?"

"Yes." I answered immediately.

What would Alice say? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Mom even?

Edward leaned down to kiss me softly. As I brought my hands up to his hair, I dropped grass on his neck.

"So it's settled then!" He said, standing up. "We leave tomorrow."

I gazed at him. He leaned down to pick me up off the ground.

Together we walked back to the house. Our last night here.

The sky was still bright. Rainclouds were on the horizon.

**Sorry it's kinda short. And that I've been gone for a while. But I'm updating Quiet One tonight as well! Go check it out on my profile!**

Thanks guys,

**_IsabellesGrace_  
**


End file.
